


A Peculiar Change

by raven8837



Series: The paths we tread, The memories we make [1]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven8837/pseuds/raven8837
Summary: AU what if Jacob Portman was much younger when he was taken to Miss Peregrine's loop? What if, under certain circumstances, a baby Jacob was brought to live with the other peculiars after his family had died from a hollow attack? Find out in A Peculiar Change





	1. The unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload this not only on Fanfiction.net, But on AO3 as well. Yay!!

Harried footsteps thumping on earthy land, a faint choked off cry trailing behind a hooded figure; followed by bone chilling squelching sounds. The figure took a sharp turn to the left and almost skids on the mossy forest floor, but quickly rights themselves and carries on with a more frantic pace.

A roaring in the distance forces the person to veer shakily to the side, disturbing the treasure in their arms. The person runs for a long time, taking turns and twists in stride. Anything to get away from the predator lagging behind. They stop near the end of the woods, the trees and mud diverging to a dusty road, just long enough to catch their breath. They take down their hood, revealing a balding man with grey hair, and piercing grey blue eyes, holding something close to his heaving chest.

He looks down, at the cherubic face standing out from the bleak colors of the evening, and his eyes soften."So young" he whispers "So young, to have lost so much" The words are tinged with agony and longing. Staring down at the face, memorizing it so he would never forget it, he allowed himself to mourn his losses; his son, his daughter, their families'. Gone because of him and his selfishness, his inability to leave things alone. He may have continued to say something else, if not for the bounding rumble of feet closing in. Eyes widening, and blood pumping he held the precious cargo tighter and vaulted off of the ledge of grass he stood on, racing down the chalky pathway.

The thud of something immense in weight alerted him that the Hollow was out of the forest. Breath coming out in labored puffs, coloring the air with mist, He hastens his pace and sprints to the last hurdle. Willing his old bones not to give out, to get him to the loop in time to save his grandson. He runs over a small creek, scrambling to the other side while trying to protect the babe from the harsh landing, He jumps up a small hill, and almost collapses in relief at the sight of murky pond water.

Looking over his shoulder, he trips up the uneven outskirts surrounding the lake, and picks his way to his once home, hyper aware of the danger so close by. stumbling over debris, he picks his way to the back door, put off by what the once proud house was reduced to, but does not stray for long, knowing that it is an illusion. Striding through the wreckage of the broken house to the back garden, he clutches the bundle even tighter, treasuring what could be his last moments with his grandson, rushed as they were.

The loud clang of something metal falling over pushed him out of his thoughts,He climbs up the conveniently placed ladder, and jumps over the wall. He walks down the uneven path leading to the beach at the bottom of the cliffs. His grandson takes that moment to wake up, striking blue eyes filled with tears as the salty smell of the ocean filled his wrinkly nose. Hushing the baby so as not to draw the attention of the hollow any more, he reaches into his pocket and brings out a ragged blue bear, the size of his palm, and places it in his grandson's view. Quieting immediately the baby reaches out with stubbly arms and smiles a gummy smile at his bear. The heart warming moment was broken by the quake of the hollow jumping to the cliff's ledge and smiling as it smelt it's prey, the macabre imitation of happiness twisted to fit the grotesque face.

Diving feet first off the last couple of steps, and landing on the soft sand, he propelled himself forward to a cave opening. Smiling in glee at the sight, and ignoring the baby's sudden rise in sound, he didn't notice the looming shadow until it was too late to run.

A thin, but firm tentacle weaves around his waist loosely, shocking him enough that he stumbles forward in surprise. Shouting and twisting, he manages to detach the appendage, and, without looking back, attempts to dive into the loop. A tentacle grabs at his ankle, halting his movements. He's pulled back, inch by inch, and with a baby in his arms, he can't do anything to stop it. Gazing down at the squalling baby, he makes a decision... He lets go.

Throwing himself backwards at the hollow, making as much noise as he possibly could, he attacked it; ripping, tearing, biting, kicking, anything he could to keep his baby safe, to buy them both some time for the others to get here, hoping that they were hearing the commotion. Even with his old bones, he dealt a lot of damage to the hollow, black blood streamed from open wounds and bruises bloomed for the hits that had connected.

The power imbalance quickly reared it's head, the hollow was bigger in size, stature and strength. Looking death in the face, Abe Portman did something never done before. He looked into the space where the hollow's eyes would have been, and as a last ditch effort of survival, his voice barely above a whisper, he spoke. "Die.

For one split second, nothing happens, the hollow and man lock onto each other, one pair of eyes, on smooth skin. And then, the hollow crumples, taking the old man with it. Being crushed under the limp hollow, Abe's brain was trying to process what was happening, disbelief and awe battled sluggishly at the forefront his mind. Just as shouting became prominent to Abe's drained, frail form over; the flapping of wings was heard from above him.

The slight swish of Miss Peregrine transforming lulled him into a sense of security he hadn't felt in a long time, making him open is eyes with difficulty, looking around frantically. Miss peregrine's grim face swam in and out of his view, as his body struggled to stay alive after exerting so much energy, a thought halted all else. Jacob. H struggled to open his mouth and to move his tongue at the same time."J-J-Jacob, wh-where is Jacob?" forcing himself to turn his head, his tense body relaxing slightly at seeing the child wailing, in the hands of a still Emma.

He let out the breath he had been holding, feeling the knot in his gut unfurl at seeing all of his friends surrounding him, one last time. He felt a coldness seep into him, starting from his toes and working it's way upwards. Knowing that he was dying, Abe looked to where Miss Peregrine was standing. He had one last thing to do.

Seeing Abe look at her had Miss Peregrine's breath hitching in grief, as she walked towards him, hiking up her skirt, she sat on her knees and grabbed the hand closest to her, flinching at how cold he was becoming, she took a breath, and waited, waited for him to tell her what he needed to before he- A tear tracked down her face.

"Miss Peregrine" He started "You have taken care of me for a very long time-"He was interrupted by frame wracking coughs, a choked off sob came from one of the boys, she didn't look up to check which one. Once he had recovered enough to catch his breath, Abe continued "I do not have much time left, so please listen carefully. Baron found me, he sent one of his uncured hollows after me and he-he killed all of my family, every one of them had their eyes ripped out, because of me. All, except one, my grandson from my son's side; Jacob. He was at a friend's house when Baron attacked. I got away at the cost of my children and their families' lives. I didn't know what to do, so I took Jacob, and ran here. I know that I am not going to live, so I beg of you, please take care of him, he has my peculiarity. He can see hollows, that will put him in Baron's sights, which puts him in unimaginable danger" His voice grew raspier and raspier as he went on, the coldness was up to his neck now and his hand was like ice in Miss Peregrine's grip.

Taking a breath, Miss Peregrine squeezed his limp fingers, with a voice thick with emotion, she got out "Not to worry dear, we'll take care of him" Seeing the relief in his eyes almost broke her resolve not to cry, but she held on for him, and her children, they would need her when they were grieving, Emma and Enoch especially. They both held a strong affection for Abe, and they would grieve the hardest out of all of them.

His voice so faint she barely heard him, He said "I'm glad, I met all of you. My family" He closed his eyes, and didn't open them.

Not when Emma screamed for him to come back, not when Olive's glove's set on fire from her anguish, not when Millard's tears wet the ground, not when Enoch ran away, or when Victor ran after him, tears in both their eyes. Not when Miss Peregrine hunched over his still form, silent tears wetting his face, not even when Hugh released his bees to try and sting him back to life.

He just lay there. Dead.

Miss Peregrine stood up, wiped the tear tracks off of her face, and cleared her throat "Come now children, we must take baby Jacob back home before he catches cold." She strode up to Emma, and as gentle as she could be, she took him. Emma let go reluctantly and took after Miss Peregrine with the other children, following her like lost puppies.

They edged away from the sluggishly bleeding hollow, and trudged over to the time loop. they went in and out in a uncomprehending daze, following Miss Peregrine with a single mindedness telling of emotional turmoil.

When they got inside, Olive went straight to the kitchen to boil some water in the kettle, Emma walked to her room, Victor had taken Enoch to his lab to give him something to do. Horace, Hugh, and Millard cuddled up on one of the sofas, a strange sight as all three boys weren't very touchy feely individuals, exempt for extreme occasions that called for physical contact. Bronwyn followed Fiona out to the garden, making sure the girl would be alright, and to make them both feel grounded.

Miss Peregrine sat on the opposite sofa to the boys, cradling the passed out baby to her chest, noting similarities and differences between him, and Abe. They both had the same arch of their noses, and their eyes were the same shape, but his lips, full and red must have come from his mother, his father hadn't had such thick lips, neither had his father before him. He had small eyelashes, and tiny sprouting light brown hairs. He would be a real heart breaker when he was older.

The sharp whistle of the kettle boiling over shook her out of her musing, and caused the babe to twitch and his eyes to open. She holds her breath, waiting for the child to start crying or screaming, but the child does something unexpected, he opens his beautiful blue eyes, yawned at her, and grabbed her index finger with his tiny chubby ones.

Her eyes widened in shocked awe, and she knew. She knew that with that one small motion, she was a goner for this baby in her arms. She felt an overwhelming protective urge for this small creature, she could feel the small, but strong grip he had on her fingers, and could tell that the hole in her heart that Abe's death had created, would be filled and smoothed over by this child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst. All's fair in love and war!

After an hour or so staring at the baby, thinking about what had occurred just hours before; Miss Peregrine took out her pocket watch, and was stunned to see that she only had 47 minutes to reset the loop.

Skirting around the sleeping boys with Jacob secured to her chest, she walked out to the foyer and up the stairs, careful not step on the creaky floorboards so she wouldn't wake the babe, dead to the world in her arms. Passing by Bronwyn and Fiona's room, she took a peek in, and smiled slightly at the sight of the two girls curled around each other, both clutching the other close. Gingerly closing the door, she continued down the hallway to her room.

Transferring the baby to her other arm, she reached into a hidden pocket in her blouse, and drew out a rustic key, the handle twisting, in a way reminiscent of vines, to form a P. Slipping the key in the lock and turning it, she opened the door and was immediately hit with the comforting smell of honeysuckle, seemingly radiating from the very pores of the room.

Depositing the sleeping bundle at the foot of her bed, and after making sure he wouldn't fall off, Miss Peregrine got to work. She set about creating a secure nest to place her new charge into. Gathering all the blankets in the room and placing her softest pillows in an circle. she took a purple quilt from the chair at her dresser, and tucked it over the mess of linen, re-arranging them underneath so there were no lumps. she stood back to admire her handiwork.

A whistling outside brought her attention to her watch. Seeing as she had 15 minutes left to get to the garden, Miss Peregrine picked up Jacob, and stationed him in the middle of the burrow she had created.

Hurrying down the stairs, she took a moment to breathe, to collect herself so as not to seem harried, and carried on to the living room. She muffled her steps, knowing the boys would need their sleep after their ordeal. Grabbing the gramophone, she made her way outside.

Lidded eyes squinted open, taking a minute to shake off the after affects of sleep he let out a tiny yawn and looked around for the nice lady, but ended up staring in childlike awe at the big space he was in. lifting his hands clumsily, tubby arms moved in excitement to slap together, only to stop as he realized that his bear was was not in them.

Blue eyes immediately filling with tears, and a cry starting up in his throat, Jacob took one last look around to make sure he couldn't see his bieski. Then, he screeched, long and loud.

The screech tapered off, but he caught his breath and let out an unearthly wail. He shrieked, and cried until he turned blue in the face. Anything he had to to get back his bear. He cried and cried for what felt like a life time, but was really ten minutes, before a loud slam shocked him enough to get him to stop. Closing his bloodshot eyes in distress, the baby didn't see the person who had forced the door open in their haste to see what was upsetting him.

Footsteps coming closer to him made Jacob whimper in fear, and turn his head away. Calloused but gentle hands petted his head, and a deep, rumbling voice soothed away his unease.

He opened his eyes, and saw a big person kneeling down in front of him. A part of him was scared of the person, but then he looked into their eyes and saw a softness, like his jaja. He knew this person wouldn't hurt him. Sniffing, and rubbing his eyes, he reached out for the big person. Grey eyes widen, and fill with uncertainty, but the boy eventually lifts up the child. One big hand steady and light supporting the baby's head, brushing the growing brown strands, while the other cradles his body.

His actions are rewarded with a gummy smile and twinkling eyes. And, much like his headmistress before him, Victor Bruntly fell under the baby's spell, with nothing but a feeling of wonderment, and an urge to protect, to show for it. Looking the boy in the eyes, Victor vowed to make him smile like that every day.

The creak of the door signaling someone else's arrival, made both boy and baby alike look up from their staring contest. Miss Peregrine in all her glory stood in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at the two. After a few beats of silence, apart from the baby's squealing, Miss Peregrine held out her arms; silently commanding him to hand over the child.

Paling considerably, Victor gave the squealing baby to the pensive woman. Hands shaking slightly as they were relieved of the weight. Stepping back and away from the bed, Victor took a second to think about the situation at hand. 'It was' He marveled 'quite a feat that while holding a baby babbling around a few strands of her hair, Miss Peregrine had never looked fiercer'

Murmuring an apology, he brushed past her to go to his room when a hand grabbed the edge of his sleeve, making him pause. Looking back revealed that it was Jacob, not Miss Peregrine that had seized him. The baby was chattering angrily at him and tugging on his arm. Daring a peek at Miss Peregrine, he saw that she seemed mostly amused at the current turn of events, with only a bit of fond exasperation in her gaze.

With mirth thick in her voice she gestured at the child "It would seem as though he wants to go with you" As she spoke, she placed the appeased child into his arms, took one last look at the pair, and closed the door. Standing outside the entrance for a while, Victor shook his head and walked down to his room, with little Jacob cooing, and patting his cheek along the way.

When he reached his door, he was forced to open the door with his foot, pushing the handle down and kicking it open. Stepping inside, he looked down at the baby in his arms, and smiled. Shoving the door closed behind him as he moved forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of proportions, a laugh, and a cry

Locked in her room with no one to see, her facade shattered. Great, heaving sobs wracked her frame, but Emma was too wrapped up in her misery to notice. All of the realities she had refused to believe, had wanted to ignore, came crashing together to paint a despairing picture.

Shuffling forward and all but collapsing on to her bed, Emma shifted to her side, and got lost in memories. Memories of Him. His hair, his smile, his eyes. God his eyes, so clear and brimming with life, they were one of the things she loved most about him. She would never see them again. The revelation brought forth a whole new wave of tears, reaching out blindly with one hand, Emma grabbed the nearest object, a pillow Olive had given her, and clutched it close to her chest.

Burying her head into the worn material, Emma mourned a life lost, and a life that would never be.. She stayed like that for a few hours, curled up in a ball with tears and snot smudged around her pale face; reliving happier days. She had no idea what she was going to do, what life would be like for her from now on. She had known that one day he would stop coming, he had a family, it was as expected. She just hadn't thought that he would be gone so soon, she hadn't even been able to say goodbye. She was distracted by the baby's screaming and wriggling, when he said his last words.

Turning on her back, pillow still tucked in her arms, Emma scowled through bleary eyes at the ceiling. 'If that little brat hadn't been with him' she thought 'He might have been able to run away, to make it to the house, but he didn't because of that damned baby'.

Getting up, Emma threw her pillow on the bed, and went to her door.

'It wasn't safe to be this small' He worried, his lip between his teeth 'He's just too tiny.' Reaching a hand out careful of his strength, Victor held the baby's fragile hand in his, bothered at how the tiny fingers were dwarfed by his large digits. A soft noise of curiosity brought his attention to the owner of said hand, looking at him with a crease between thin eyebrows.

Chuckling at the cute expression, he released Jacob's hand, and instead blew a wet raspeberry on the infant's stomach. Grabbing feet just before they kick him, he dives in to deliver another one, this time eliciting a piercing shriek filled with glee. Watching so that Jacob doen't hurt himself, Victor blows raspberry after raspberry on the bared skin, he sees blue eyes sparkle, and pudgy cheeks mottle red from laughing.

He ends up laughing himself red along with his charge. Tears streaming down his cheeks make him realise that he isn't entriely crying from happiness. Hunching in on himself, Victor puts his head in his hands, and weeps. He, unlike the others, hadn't had a chance to grieve over the loss of a family member. He had been too busy with Enoch to notice it, but the second that Abe had died, a part of him had cracked. It was only now, when he was alone, with all but a baby in the room with him, did he really feel the absence of warmth from the man he had considered a brother.

A warm touch made him look up in confusion, only to give a choked laugh at the face of the worried child before him. walking forwards he picks up the baby and just, looks at him. Trying to see what made this child so special, that a man who prized family above all else, would leave his one behind for.

After what could have been hours, Victor sighed and was ready to look away, when the he noticed something. The baby's pupil's were steadily growing in size, as if seeing something new for the first time. As suddenly as it had happened, his pupils thinned to a normal size.

Stretching his chubby arms out unsteadily, Jacob grasped the cheeks of Victors face, staring into his eyes, his face getting closer and closer, Jacob reached forth-

And bit Victor on the nose. Jolting back, more out of shock than out of pain, Victor detached the slimy gums from his face, and gave a slightly hysterical laugh. It was as if the baby had seen his unspoken question, and had set out to answer it in the most bizarre way. Wiping saliva off of his nose, Victor gave a sly look at the baby, watching as the slightly smug expression be changed into one of confusion; and quick as a whip, started to blow raspberries on the child's stomach once again.

A knock on his door led his attention away from the wriggling heap in his arms. Poking her head around the door, was Miss Peregrine. With a smile on her face she sauntered over to the pair. Sitting down on the bed, she took one look at the redness on Jacob's face, and the way Victor was holding him up to his face, and gave a bright laugh.

"It-It's time for dinner" She managed to get out between giggles. Standing up, Victor discreetly wiped a tear off of his face, and walked to the door. Miss peregrine right beside him acting as though she hadn't noticed the action, and Jacob in his arms, head tucked into his collar.

The dinner table was very quiet as the three walked in. All eyes darting from Victor, to Miss peregrine, and the child in his arms. Bronwyn was the first up, shuffling forwards, she hugged her brother's legs, careful not to unbalance him. Stepping back, she looked at the bundle of waving arms, and legs. Seeing the unspoken question Victor lowered his arms, low enough for her to see and touch, but not low enough to be potentially dangerous.

Eyes wide, and inching closer until her nose touched the blanket he was wrapped in Bronwyn let her hand hover uncertainly over the baby's form. After a few seconds of silence, she started to retract her hand when, faster than she thought possible, a small hand grabbed her fingers in a steady grip. With a gasp of surprise she leaned forward, just as blue eyes turned to stare at her.

The twin squeaks of chairs being pulled out averted her attention onto her approaching friends. Hand in hand Claire and Fiona walked over to where she was, stepping away when they got close enough, Bronwyn pulled her hand out of the baby's. Shooting encouraging looks at her friends, she let the baby do his enough all of the chairs around the table were empty, and the baby being crowded. Miss Peregrine started worrying about unsettling the baby, but Jacob was loving the attention, grabbing outstretched hands, cooing and laughing his way to everyone's hearts.

Just as Millard had started to mystify the baby with holding things up, and watching him try and figure out how it was floating, a silence hollowed out the room.

Boots clunking down the stairs made everyone hold their breath. the Twins, Bronywyn and the others unconsciously moving to shield the baby from the possible confrontation. A pale face emerged from around the door, stopping in surprise at the crowd in the corner, Emma took one look at the bundle, now in Olive's hands, and walked right out.

Relaxing from her tense position, Olive sat down on one of the chairs, and started to coo at the baby, followed by the majority of the others. Horace had gone to his room, talking about 'Educating his new little brother on the art of clothing'. ('They's have to monitor that' Miss peregrine thought privately 'I might come back one day and find Jacob in a suit')

Taking a look around the room and clapping for everyone's attention, she spoke "While I am glad that baby Jacob has been received so well, we do need to eat"

After reassuring the youngest that 'Yes, he will still be here after you eat' and ' No, you cannot hold him while you eat, he could fall'. She managed to get everyone sitting ( 'Not everyone' a traitorous voice whispered in her mind) and started to make up a bottle for jacob.

'Well, there's one thing for sure' She thought 'There will never be a dull moment with you around' Chucking the baby's chin, she went to sit down.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shock, a cry and exasperation

A pained wail tore through the once silent house, a long and drawn out sound of distress only an infant could be capable of.

Muffled bangs, clatters, and the rare stifled curse (courtesy of Enoch) all transited through the house at the unexpected sound. The slamming of feet on polished wood becoming novelty as the residents of the building, all awoken by their youngest charge, charged to the baby's nursing room.

Victor arrived at the door first, barreling inside and pushing past the furniture, rushing to the faintly shaking crib. Miss Peregrine not far behind him, hair hanging by her shoulders, not yet put up. Closely followed by a harried looking Olive; one glove on, one off and dressing gown inside out.

Walking forward briskly, Miss Peregrine stood behind Victor, and watched as he checked over the infant, turning him this way and that to see what was hurting him, hushing him as he cried and flailed.

The creak of floorboards announce the arrival of the other occupants of the house. As the two eldest of the house try to comfort the baby, whispers break out, sleepy yet concerned gazes all trained on the child thrashing around in their eldest brother's arms. As the braver few step closer to try and get a closer look at what was ailing the baby, a particularly loud cry shocks them enough to halt them in their tracks.

"What's wrong with him?" Enoch asked sharply "Why's he crying like that?" With his questions, came more from the younger children. What's and why's flowing through the chaos of the room like smoke. The noise seemed to aggravate the child more, as just as he had started to calm down, he broke into another bout of screaming, voice hoarse with overuse.

Claire, clad in only a pink nightdress, let loose a small sound of distress, and hid behind Hugh; Bromwyn and Claire not looking too far behind her. Eyebrows crowded together in dismay, Miss Peregrine took the baby from a still Victor and looked at him, straight into his pain clouded eyes, and tried to understand what was hurting him. 

A sigh from the back of the group took everyone's attention. Emma, in all her ruffled glory, strode forward and snatched the crying baby from Miss Peregrine's slack grip. Taking a moment to give the room at large a look of pure bad temper, she placed Jacob over her shoulder, not looking at his tear stained face, and delivers three sharp pats to the center of his back.

Gasps of shock and anger arise from the the room's occupants. All as one, the younger children; Hugh, Claire, Millard, Fiona, Bromwyn and Horace, all take steps forward. only to be held back from racing across the room by a loud belch. Sighing contentedly, the child started to babble happily, shocking everyone but the girl holding him.

Rolling her eyes, Emma turned the baby over to give him to Victor, when he leaned his head forward and, eyes bright, gave her a great, wet squelching kiss on her cheek. Leaning back, he clapped his hands and cooed at the mark he left. Reaching around, he was handed over to an eager Victor, swept into his arms to be checked over.

Looking forward wide eyed, Emma reached up to her face and trailed her finger faintly over the saliva left behind in the baby's over enthusiastic 'thank you'. Head slowly moving to the child, she steps forward, hands clenched and gestures to be given the baby.

Looking to Miss Peregrine, Victor reluctantly handed over the infant. And watched with rapt attention as Emma seemed to just... wilt, as though a string being cut on a doll. Gathering the baby closer to her chest, she, like many before her looked into he baby's eyes and was enraptured. If her body language hadn't eased Victor's mind, the way her face grew soft and thoughtful, did.

A soft yawn brought everyone's attention to the fact that it was still dark outside, and therefore time to be asleep. One by one, or in groups in the girls' case, they filtered back through the door, all feeling the affects of being woken so suddenly, and needing to get back to their respective beds. All but two.

Leaving with a lingering look at Emma, Victor stomped back to bed, groaning inwardly at the though of having to wake up early to feed the baby.

Emma took no notice of Victor's inner turmoil, instead focusing all of her attention on the small human in her arms. Blue eyes open but crinkled at the edges in joy stare up at her, so similar yet so different to her love. Small fingers so like Julia's when she had been this age.

This wasn't a monster who had been the reason her Abe had been taken away, this was a victim, someone who's life had been changed so much in such a short time. He had no control of what had happened, or the fate his family had met.

Humming a tune, Emma started to twirl around the room, lulling the baby back to sleep, and comforting herself after coming to her conclusion.

Unnoticed in a dark corner of the nursery, a soft smile faced Miss Peregrine's face smoothed, shoulders relaxing in relief, she took one last look at the sight of her charge's dancing, one nodding off, and the other coming to terms with the new reality she had just realized. Grinning, she sloped off back to her room to get some hopefully undisturbed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

To any and all people out there that have read or are in the process of reading this fic, I am so so sorry for not updating and all but disappearing on you all. In all honesty i have had a lot going on, which is no excuse, but my creative juices just haven't been sparking. To anyone reading this, if you have something to say, a comment a criticism, about this story, I would be extremely grateful. If you have any requests for this story, then PLEASE talk to me, i need help to ignite the fire of my mind once again. I DO have an outline for the directions i would like to steer this story in, but nothing is concrete, if you have any ideas for me, Speak, I've kind of dug myself a hole with the whole 'how will he grow up in a time loop?' thing, but i have an idea of something that I could do, but i want all your ideas and theories, I will credit any and all people who talk to me, even if i don't end up fully using their path. Please pm me or comment, but make it as soon as you can please, I'm currently on home leave from the hospital, and if all things go well i'll be able to stay home for tomorrow as well, but if i do not reply to ANY of you, then it means that for some reason i've had to go back.

I want to say again that i'm so sorry for leaving you all, but I swear on my intelligence that i'm not and do not plan on abandoning this fanfic. As far as i know this is the only story of it's kind with this sort of mechanic, and i want to keep that close to me.

I love you all, and am so grateful to the kudos, bookmarks, comments and reads that i have

yours surprised

Raven


End file.
